


the other alpha..

by addieU



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieU/pseuds/addieU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fiction is post season 3A.. Derek and Cora never left and Jackson is back, erica and boyd arent dead.. Also the motive of this fiction is to give stiles the happiness he deserves but can't get on the show, and correct a few injustices that Jeff Davies delivered.. Also this isn't a Sterek fic.. Let's just say there's a female alpha-witch hybrid in town with crazy blue hair and horrible temper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter people! Comments and kudos are needed for my imagination to stay alive.. ENJOY!!

  chapter-1  
                      mutt patrol  
It had been a month since the lunar eclipse debacle, and things were not good. Deaton had been right, Stiles could feel it, the feeling of claustrophobia just around his heart. The darkness. and who could forget the terrifying nightmares, sleep paralysis, his new found dyslexic inabilities and The feeling that made him feel like he was drowning with no one to save him. things were slipping through his fingers like dry sand and he sure as hell wasn't able to stop them..  
He gingerly pulled on his flannel shirt. He had been called by Scott to help him chain up the mutts, as it was the first full moon after the eclipse and they were acting very skittish and distraught.  not to mention after the last full moon he had completely lost control over his alpha powers, the wolf begging to come out.. He didn't wanna risk them being on loose tonight.

"Dad.. I'm going to Scott's! Boys night in, and shit..." Stiles shouted as he was about to walk out the door.

"Stiles! The truth..." his dad asked as he suddenly appeared behind him. Shit! He had forgotten his dad knew about all the freaky stuff now.

"Fine.. I'm going to chain up 6 angry werewolves before the full moon comes up and they start tearing people apart."he muttered sarcastically.

"Now, that's believable.. Have fun son" his dad replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Haha.." he muttered, as he got into his jeep and drove towards Derek's old house. The rhythmic growling sound of his jeep was lulling him to sleep. Stiles felt his eyelids drooping. He just wanted to curl up somewhere and go to sleep. he was getting so tired lately, the claustrophobic feeling in his chest curbing any desire for sleeping he might have. His dark circles were getting darker day by day. Scott and Allison were no different, but Stiles who already had a reputation for having frequent bouts of panic attacks, he was faring the worst. Suddenly something big and brown jumped into the middle of the road making him swerve into a big ass tree on the side of the road! 

"What the hell!" Stiles shouted as the seatbelt prevented him from slamming his head on the staring wheel and fainting like the last time. This was never gonna get old. He quickly got out of the jeep to inspect the damage. The headlights were completely smashed in, the metal work crushed in an indescribable shape. That's when he heard low growling sounds coming from behind him. It looked like the brown creature had not yet departed . he did the thing he knew best. He started running, right into the thick forest. However fast Stiles' feet carried him, the creature ran faster, roaring loudly.

Suddnely a petite brunette emerged from the trees right in front of him.

"Run!" he shouted at her, but she stood there stock still. The creature wasn't far behind. Stiles ran past her but stopped when he saw no movement from the girl.

"Damnit run! We can't fight it!" he shrieked as he saw the beast for the first time. The thing was big, probably 6 ft. tall with glowing red eyes and grey horns protruding from his big ass head. It was built like a bear, covered in gross brown fur. Stiles tried his best to pull the girl along but she stood there staring at the thing.

"We can't fight that without a weapon, hell we can't fight it with one" he exclaimed clutching the girl's cotton dress. The beast finally came to stop in front of them and growled menacyingly at them.

"On a second thought do you have a weapon?" Stiles squeaked out panicked as he was trying to shrink back into the forest.

The girl smirked at him and raised her hand and Stiles stopped breathing . He watched her tiny nails being transformed into big ass claws, her eyes a bright glowing red.

"Will these do?" she asked mockingly. She was a werewolf. A fricking alpha at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-soooo here's chapter 2.. hope its a bit longer than the last one.. the girl is going to be played by jade thirlwall from little mix, when she had curly blue hair.. enjoy!

chapter-2

colour me scared...

The girl, now in full werewolf mode stared at the beast, who inched forward to pounce at her.

"Stop!" the girl shrieked, her voice so powerful that dozens of birds flew into the slowly darkening sky. Stiles could've swore he felt the ground tremor. The most shocking thing was that the monster actually stopped dead in it's tracks. It looked scared. The girl carefully eyed her prey, and jumped forward like lightening slashing the beast's furry chest. Sickening green blood oozed out of it's wounds, as it howled in pain. It threw his hand forward to hurt her but she skillfully dodged it, landing a painful blow to the beast's gut instead, making it stagger back. She quickly used it in her benefit kicking at it's legs, making it fall. But that didn't last long and it was back on its feet.

Stiles watched in awe as both of them fought. The monster couldn't even touch the werewolf, she was so fast and so out of its reach. She was different from any werewolf he had ever seen. He had seen Derek and Scott and even the alpha pack fight but all of them always jumped info a fight head first, relying more on brute force than strategy. She was way more graceful, fighting more like a panther than a mutt. Even though she was really quick, Stiles could see, that Her every move, every hit had a sound reasoning behind it. With her bluish brown curly hair whipping around as she fought, she looked like an avenging angel.

The beast, now bloodied from head to toe, finally realised that he couldn't win against her, fled in the opposite direction. Stiles expected her to follow it but it looked like that wasn't the case, as she turned around to face him. Her face was back to human mode, as she peered at him with the most exquisite blue eyes Stiles had ever seen. The vibrant aqua, in contrast with her pale olive skin and bluish brown hair made her the most beautiful girl Stiles had ever laid eyes on. Which was saying something, as he knew Lydia Martin.

"You gonna move or something or you gonna stare at me, sitting on your ass all night long." the girl questioned in a sexily husky voice snapping Stiles out of oogling her. He hadn't realised he had collapsed against a tree in the heat of the fight.

"You need a hand?" she asked trying to give him a hand.

"Umm.. You might wanna declaw first.." Stiles muttered sarcastically as he got up on his own

"Oops!" She replied emotionless, her nails now back to normal. They both stood there awkwardly. The girl looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"If you are thinking about hitting my head to give me amnesia, so that I don't tattle about what happened, don't bother.." Stiles told her nervously, trying to maintain a defiant tone.

"And why is that?" she asked smirking at him.

"Because I know who you are.." Stiles said slowly trying to decipher what was going on in the girl's mind. She might've saved his sorry ass a few moments ago but that didn't mean he could trust her.

"Oh you know, do you? So tell me.. What am I?" she asked in a fake innocent tone. She was playing with him. 

"A werewolf.." Stiles muttered softly.

"And how do you know this?" she asked puzzled. She hadn't been expecting him to actually know.

"Umm.. I'm part of a pack..."

"But you aren't a werewolf.."

"Yes but I still have one.. Last time I checked there is no rule against it!" The girl started laughing at Stiles at his little sarcastic outburst.

" I'm Stiles" he said awkardly, extending a hand towards her for shaking.

" oh.. Im eve.. Stiles.. That's a pretty unusual name" she said smiling, as she shook his hand. The moment their skin touched an unexplainable feeling of warmth flooded his body getting rid of the darkness, even if just for a moment. Stiles drew back in shock, and peered at her to see if she had felt it too. Judging by the adorable blush on her cheek she had felt something. 

"Is it short for something?" She asked trying to change the topic.

"What?" He stuttered out confused.

"Your name..." she explained.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out." he said, huffing slightly. Eve just shrugged and started walking in the other direction. Stiles just stood there for a moment, watching her walk away, and contemplating what to do next. He knew, that he had no fucking clue in which part of the forest he was, and with that thing still on loose, he knew his odds of surviving the night were -2%. He hated asking for help but he had no choice. Well here goes nothing. 

"Hey! Eve! Wait up!" Stiles shouted as he jogged behind her.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"Umm.. If you don't mind will you, umm.." he stuttered out nervously

"Stiles spit it out!" she commanded, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well my jeep is parked out on the highway.. And I have like no fucking clue on how to get there so I thought maybe you could umm.. Escort me there or somethin?" he asked timidly

"Oh yeah sure.." she said awkawrdly. They both started walking in silence. Stiles wondered how Eve knew where his jeep was, maybe she was tracking his scent or something.

"So what was that thing back there?" Stiles asked

"Oh.. that was a chaos beast"

"A chaos beast?"

" Yeah it's like your worst nightmare or something. It can take the shape of whatever he thinks will scare you the most. It can also liquidify you with just a touch." oh, so deaton had been right.. beacon hills was a beacon for the supernatural once again. just great. he thought sarcastically.

"Holy shit! And you fought that?" Stiles asked shocked.

"Well if I hadn't your sorry ass will be splattered all over the forest by now." she muttered darkly

"Yeah.. Why do you care?" he asked timidly.

"I .." she faultered, cominng to a step beside him.

"I don't like people dying okay?" she snapped as she started walking again.

"Thank you.." he said smiling at her which she ignored. They had reached Stiles jeep which looked like it had no plans of moving anytime soon.

"Are you sure this thing works?" Eve said patting the jeep skeptically.

"Let's find out shall we?" After 20 minutes of trying to start the car, Stiles gave up.

"Nope. She's dead.." he muttered as he got out.

"Do you want me to walk you somewhere?" She asked quizically. Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to find Derek's old house by himself, but leading another alpha to it, bad idea.

"Yup! My house" he said brightly as he smoothly texted Scott, he wouldn't be able to make it. 

"Lead the way.." She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I know, I know! jade doesn't have blue eyes, but I think she'll look good with them so deal with it people! also I would really like to know what you think about the story so far so plz plz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz comment! and leave a kudos...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So teen Wolf season 3b was awesome!!!! Enjoy!

  chapter-3  
          MEET THE RISSOTI PACK..

"Sooooo... I haven't seen you before, here in beacon hills" The weird boy asked her as they continued walking to his house. Eve mentally cursed herself, why did she had to go into the woods in the first place? Oh yeah because she couldn't bare to watch Angelo and Macy making out for one more freaking second.

"Yup I just moved back here. I was born here actually but we moved when I was seven." she answered politely. What was about this boy that made her spill her guts. Oh yeah, he was a fucking potential.

Potentials were basically humans best suited, physically and mentally, to be a werewolf's mate. Everything about them invited you in their touch, their smell, their voice, everything.

Eve hated it, the strong pull of a potential's smell, that made her weak with need. She angrily tried to suppress any thoughts of ' he-who-must-not-be-named' from her mind.

"Earth to Eve!" Stiles said loudly, snapping her out of her mental sufferings.

"Are we there yet?" she asked irritated. She wanted to put a lot of between herself and this Stiles. By the way who names their kid Stiles anyway?

"Yup!" he said pointing at a small house. Both of them stood there awkwardly in front of Stiles' doorway, staring at each other.

"What are you waiting for exactly? Want me to carry you in bridal style?" she asked sarcastically

"Wow! Bitchy much? you got some better place to be?" Stiles snapped back at her.

"Hell yea! I mean I would love to stay and gawk at your pubescent beauty, but I'm on a time crunch yeah! have to make my body morph into a big ass wolf! So toodles!" she ranted in a fake cheery voice.

She quickly started running, leaving Stiles standing dumbstruck on his porch.

She ran as fast as her human feet could take her towards the huge farm house she and her brother Jared were renting. Shame she couldn't use her witchy powers right now. If there was one thing her mother had taught her was never to use her magic on the full moon after a lunar eclipse. The moon was in it's most powerful state and things could get out of hand real quick.

"Eve! Where the fuck were you?!" Jared shrieked as she burst through the barn door. Her brother had decided that the unused barn on their property was perfect fot chaining up 5 werewolves on the first post eclipse full moon. Obviously a very foolish decision.

"Chill brother! Just doing some sightseeing" she replied, as she watched him chain up Xavier. Xavier was tall, blond and tanned, basically your typical beach boy, with sexy brown eyes. He was probably the most important person in eve's life, even more than Jared. Both of them had met when she was nine years old, in elementary school. They had instantly bonded over there shared interest of pokemon and ninja turtles. At the age of 13 she had been out past curfew with him and her father had snapped and given him the bite just to teach her a lesson. But how could have her father known that it had just brought them closer. He was the only one who could see past her hard alpha exterior and the scared little girl behind it. She was extremely thankful for it..

"Sightseeing, huh?" Then why does it look like you fought a mutant snail army?" Xavier drawled in his southern accent, pointing at the green slimy goo splattered all over dress.

 

"Um.. I might've encountered a chaos beast on the way home.." she said nonchalantley 

"What!? Are you bonkers! Please tell me you didn't fight it?" Jared shrieked as Xavier gave her a pitiful look. Not because he was worried about her, he knew she was perfectly capable of protecting herself but because he knew Jared would bug her continuously about it.

"No Jared, ofcourse I didn't fight it. He was just kind enough to donate some blood to beautify me dress!" she snapped sarcastically. However powerful and alpha like she might me her brother treated her like a baby. Jared looked like he might burst a vein or something, all red in his face.

"Oh mate, let the girl be" Angelo said as he walked into the room with Macy glued on his back. Now Angelo was an angel among men. Silky brown hair, bright blue eyes and glowing pale skin, boys and girls alike lusted after him. Whereas Macy was totally opposite. Wavy brown hair, big hazel eyes and golden tanned skin, she was very beautiful.

Angelo had met her in a grocery store six years ago when she was a mere human potential. It had been love at first sight. Then low and behold, he had left his man-slutting ways and asked their father, the former alpha to give her a bite. Currently Angelo had blood splattered all over his face.

"What did you tear apart this time?" Jared asked, voice tired.

"Eight rabbits.." Macy said, almost proudly, as she got off his back.

"Greetings Alpha.." She murmured as she bowed in front of Eve

 

"Macy! how many times do I tell you, please don't do that. I'm not my father." Eve said angrily. Cruel was an understatement when to her father, Jacob Rissoti. He had been probably been the worst Alpha any pack had ever seen, torturing his Betas, making them bow down in front of him. But now he was gone now.

 

"And Angelo, seriously? You are killing innocent bunnies now?" she snapped

"I can certainly understand why you might frown upon my habits.. But I think you can understand that I tend to get a bit angry on full moons.. Werewolf instincts and what not.." he said smirking

"I think it's sexy.." Macy said in a smug voice as she flung herself at him and kissed him, making Eve roll her eyes.

"Ugh! Why God? Why? Whenever I walk into a room, I always see them sucking each other's faces!" Michael whined as he walked in with Brady. Michael was built like a street fighter with white flawless muscles and abs but still managed to look cute because of his tousled brown hair, brown eyes and killer dimples.

"I understand your pain bro!" Brady said,making a face as he glanced at the still snogging couple. While Michael might be your cute street fighter, Brady was your typical boy next door, with mussed blond hair and baby blue eyes. Michael and Brady were the newest additions to the rissoti pack, receiving the bite from eve herself. Also they were also one of the few wolves bitten by choice not on the alpha's whim. Both had went to the same high school as eve and had walked in on her completely wolfed out in the library, and then had badgered her into giving them the bite.  
"Come on Angelo, your turn!" Jared snapped irritated, finally making the love birds break apart.  
"Do I really have to?" He whined petulantly  
"Yes you do.. And stop whining, not exactly an attractive look on you." Eve replied with finality, her eyes a authoritative red.  
"Fine!" He huffed, walking obediently towards Jared.  
"So what's are next move?"Brady asked Jared.  
"Well you, eve, Xavier and Michael will be attending the beacon hills high school as it reopens tomorrow after its spring break and act like normal teenagers, while Brittany and I get teaching jobs." Jared explained as he wrestled a whiny Angelo in shackles.  
"What about us?" Macy asked, she and Angelo were a little too old for high school.  
You guys will look for jobs at the beacon hills police department, so that we can keep "the existence of werewolves a secret if something happens." Jared replied.  
"Yeah that would be a bit difficult..." Eve muttered.  
"Why?" Michael asked.  
"Because there's another pack here."  
"Another pack?!" Jared exclaimed.  
"Yup!" Eve replied popping the p.  
"This is not good! Not good! I thought Talia hale and her pack died in a fire?!" Jared said panicked.  
"Well either they didn't, or there are some new wolves here." Xavier reasoned, in a calm voice. This only caused Jared to start hyperventilate.  
"Jared calm down! We can handle this.." Eve ordered.  
"Yup, Jere we are survivors! We can do this.." Brady cheered.  
"Okay.. Macy your turn..." Jared said breathlessly, holding up the chains with shaking hands. There had been a time when the rissoti pack had been a huge one, 16 members to be exact. But during the lunar eclipse last month, the hunters had barged into the warehouse where they all resided, left powerless, vulnerable and exposed. The rat bastards had killed 11 wolves in cold blood in just 15 mins, and fleeing the place before the moon resurfaced. Eve wanted nothing more than to hunt those SOBs down and kil them slowly and painfully. BuT then hadn't been the time for revenge but the time for picking up the pieces that was her mourning pack, who needed her to be an alpha not a rrevenge seeking killing machine. So her and Jared had decided that a change of scenery was nneeded .beacon hills had been her and Jared's birth place, had sounded like there best bet at that time.  
"Well the full moon would be at its highest peak in about 5-8 minutes. So behave and keep the howling to a minimum, as Brittany is sleeping." Jared grunted as he moved to leave the barn.  
"this is going to be a long night.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- sorry for the late update.. please comment and leave a kudos ! heres a link to the pic of the rissoti pack..  
> http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/aditiupadhyay37/media/Mobile%20Uploads/PicsArt_1387720174431_zpsb9778fc8.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0  
> check it out.. <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- so people do u like it? I m planning to do weekly updates coz I have school and stuff..Also please fan, comment, leave a kudos and bookmark..


End file.
